Iron & Fur
by AnimatedHeadbanger
Summary: Gajeel get tired of all the noise in the guild, so he take a job. At Mermaid Heel, Millianna is taking the same job and when they meet at the client, they argue who have the right to do the job. The client convince them to do it together, which they agree to and head out. But they don't know that faith have more plans for them! (Gajeel x Millianna) (Future Lemon!) Rated T for now!


**So, you properly are wondering how I came up with this pairing? Well, the answer is: I don't fucking know! My brain has a habit of give me weird ideas out of the blue, and this was one of them (I got plenty more inside my crazy head!). I hope it is to your pleasing! Enjoy!**

**Rated T for Language and Violence! Rating WILL change!**

**The Mission**

It was a nice day all over Fiore! The sun ruled the sky alone, without any clouds to stand in its way. In Magnolia, the townsfolk were outside and enjoying the nice weather. The children were playing in the streets, while the grown-ups were either busy with shopping or just enjoying the sunshine. The Fairy Tail mages on the other hand did not use their time on such. They were busy with their usual mayhem. Chairs and tables were flying around in the guild hall, like if a tornado was passing through the entire place. As usual, those who had the blame for starting the uproar, was Natsu and Gray. They had started one of their meaningless fights, and as the Fairy Tail mages they were, they had starting throwing furniture at each other. It didn't take long before their fellow mages had joined in. In a matter of seconds, the guild had gone from a peaceful place to a chaotic free-for-all battlefield. Everybody was punching and kicking each other. Furniture was flying around. Battle roars echoed throughout the room. Almost every member of Fairy Tail was in the fight, except a few: Lucy, Cana, Mirajane, Lisanna, Gajeel, Pantherlily and Levy. They were sitting at the bar desk, either drinking or eating something.

Lucy, who was wearing a white tank top and pink skirt, had a strawberry milkshake in her hand. Levy was wearing a red west which was open at the front, showing of the matching bikini top. She also wore a blue short with a pink belt. She had a cup of tea. Cana, wearing a green shirt that had the three top buttons unbuttoned, showing of her cleavage and a blue short. She had a glass wine. Pantherlily looked the same as usual, with his glass of kiwi juice. Gajeel wore a purple shirtless shirt and normal black pants. He was also wearing a purple bandana with a zigzag design on it. He was sewing on a bunch of screws. They were watching the entire fight.

"Now they at it again." Lucy sighted, before taking a big slurp of her milkshake.

"They're a bunch of weirdoes if you ask me!" Gajeel said with his mouth filled with screws.

"Like you're the one to talk, Gajeel. With your mouth filled with screws." Mira laughed.

"Whatever." Gajeel snorted. "They're all still weirdoes."

"Wish they could be quiet weirdoes, so I could enjoy my wine in peace!" Cana said annoyed. She was mad because the uproar made the entire guild shake, which made it impossible for her to enjoy her wine. And it wasn't just any wine; it was the finest wine form the land of Enca. Enca was known for their wine, said to be the best in all of Earth Land. Just a box with ten bottles costs 50.000 Jewels. And that's without the taxes! After the taxes, it had coasted her 76.000 Jewels. It had traveled all across Earth Land after all. So it was understandable she wanted to enjoy the wine. But as said, with the guild in an uproar, that was impossible.

"Sure it is safe to have that wine here? You paid 76.000 Jewels after all!" Levy asked Cana with a worried look. Cana had taken the whole box of wine to the guild. It currently stood on the bar desk beside her.

"It's not like I could leave it in my room at Fairy Hill! Someone might break in and steal it!" Cana explained.

"I don't think someone would break in at Fairy Hill, just to steal you wine, Cana!" Lucy laughed at Cana's paranoia.

"What would you know? Natsu break into your house all the time! Think if he breaks into my room and destroyed the wine? You're not an expert on security, ya know!"

"Fine, do whatever you want. But don't come crying to me if it got destroyed!" Lucy said.

"I got everything under control! No-one can come near the wine without going through me!" Cana said, giving Lucy a thumb up. Just as she said that, Natsu came flying out of nowhere and crashed into her. They both went straight through the bar desk and ended up on the floor behind the bar. It took only a few seconds before Natsu was up and running again.

"Gray, ya fuckin' bastard! Ya gonna pay for that!" Natsu shouted as he ran straight into the fighting again. Not long after, Cana came back to her senses. She rose up, holding her hand to her head.

"What the hell happened? Did an asteroid just crash into the guild?" Cana said as she tried to clear her head. After some seconds, she had cleared her head, she looked around. "The wine?! How did it go with the wine?!"

She looked fanatic around to fine the box of wine, and when she did, her face went dark. Slightly to the left form where she and Natsu had landed after the crash, there was a box. It was crushed into tiny bits and the wine was pouring out of the smashed box. A dark and heavy aura had now gathered around Cana and it wasn't getting any lighter.

"Are you alright, Cana?" Lucy asked carefully, she didn't want Cana to punch her in the blindness of rage.

"I'm going to kill him." Cana said in a low tone, almost not hearable.

"What did you say? I couldn't hear it." Lucy said.

"I am going to KILL NATSU!" Cana suddenly exploded. She ran off to where Natsu Had disappeared to. "NATSU! I'M GOING TO SHOW ALL OF MY MAGIC CARDS UP YOUR ASS!"

"Poor Natsu when she finds him." Mira laugh.

"He gets what he deserves!" Gajeel said, before he jumped down from his bar stool.

"Where are you going?" Mira asked.

"I'm going to take a mission. I'm getting tired of being in this fucking zoo!" Gajeel answered. As he reached the request board, he gazed upon all of the missions. Some were about hunting monsters. Others were escort missions. But one caught his attention. He reached up and grabbed the poster. It was a request from a hot spring owner. The mission sounded like this:

_Strong Mage(s) Wanted!_

_A Dark Guild Known As "White Raven" Have Been Attacking The Town The Last Month, Scaring Away Costumers._

_Mission: Capture or Drive Away "White Raven"._

_Reward: 100.000 Jewels and One Night Stand at the Hot Spring._

"This one is for me for sure, Gihi! Surly could use some time at the hot spring after being around this cave monkeys for so long!" Gajeel smiled. He walked back to the bar and showed it to Mira. "I'll be taking this one."

"Sure thing! I'll contact the client right away!" Mira smiled before she disappeared to send the message to the client.

"We shall go pack! Are you coming Lily?" Gajeel said as he started walking out of the guild.

"Right behind you!" Lily said, finishing his kiwi juice in one big slurp. He took to his wings and flew after Gajeel. They went right home, packed their stuff and headed to the train station.

**Meanwhile, At Mermaid Heel's Guild Hall**

"Hmmm… Witch one shall I take? Hmmm…" Millianna asked herself, standing in front of the request board. She was wearing her usual outfit; a purple hooded cape, long black-and-blue striped leggings, evening gloves, tight and small black shorts with a belt, boots and her black bikini top. "There's one about catching some thieves. Booooooooring! I want one with more action! Oh! There we have one!" She reached up and picked down a poster. It was a request for taking care of a dark guild called White Raven. "And the reward is 100.000 Jewels and a night at the hot spring! Sweet! I'll be taking this one! Better go packing right away." She said. She sent the answer to the client, before she ran home to pack. When she was done, she started the long trip toward the town where the client was located. "I can't wait to get this mission done and spend some time at the hot spring!" She smiled with a grin.

**Some hours later**

The sun had gone down and the moon had started to peek over the mountains. A train rolled into the local train station. As the train stopped and the doors opened, only a few people walked out, being late at night, almost nobody was out at this time. Among those who were, were our iron dragon slayer and his Exceed. They walked out of the station and went directly to the towns' hot spring, where the client would be located. After around a five minutes' walk, they reached their destination.

"Here we are." Gajeel said as they stopped in front of the house. It was a huge brick house, properly used to be an inn, before it was turned into a hot spring. It looked old, but good taken care of. They went inside, entering a room that looked like a lobby. It had a red wall-to-wall carpet, exotic plants and a desk, behind the desk stood an old man. His head was bald and he had a long snow white beard. He was currently reading a book. He looked up from his book when he heard the doorbell.

"Ah! Ya' must be the mage that answered to my request! Come in, come in!" He said as he came forth from behind the desk, smiling at Gajeel and Pantherlily.

"Yeah, that's us. How did you know?" Gajeel said, rising an eyebrow at the old man.

"It was the only option, since all my consumers are afraid to come here because of the damned dark guild! Fucking wimps, if ya ask me."

"Hahaha! You know what? I'll like your style graphs! I'm glad I took this mission!" Gajeel laughed. He really had started to like the old man.

"Thanks, I like your style too, young man! You look like you could throw a punch or two! How about ya flying cat? Can he fight?" The old man laughed back.

"Sure thing! Hey, Lily! Show him your battle mode!" Gajeel said to Lilly. Without even a word, Lily transformed into his larger form, flexing his muscles.

"Wow! Look at that muscular body ya got there! I bet he could lift like ten of me!" The old man complimented Lily while taking a closer look at his muscles.

"More like twenty." Lily said confident, posing in different poses to give the man a better look.

"I don't doubt it a second! Those dark guild mages will tremble in fear when you stand on their doorstep!" The old man said, confident they would be getting the mission done nicely. Their little chat was quickly interrupted by the doorbell. All three looked over to the entrance door as someone stepped inside.

"Hello! Millianna is here to save the day! Those white rabbits, or whatever their called, will be gone in no time with me here!" Millianna said as she entered the lobby, not noticing Gajeel and Lily at first. But when she did, she looked confused. "Huh? Gajeel? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here on a mission with Lily. The question is: what are _you_ doing here?" Gajeel said, rising an eyebrow at her. She had just mentioned a mission. Could it be the same mission they had taken? No, it couldn't be, Mira had already sent the message to the old man about them taking the mission. She must be here for some other mission. But she had mentioned white rabbits; could she have meant the White Ravens? For if it was, there was something that wasn't right. Did Mira really send the message?

**At the Fairy Tail guild**

"It feels like I have forgotten something. Something about Gajeel. Hmmm…" Mira said, leaning at the now repaired bar desk.

"Well, I don't know what that might have been and I couldn't care less, now that I got my money back!" Cana said, counting the money bills to make sure Natsu had paid back all the money for the ruined wine.

"Oh well, it might pop up sometime anyway." Mira said, turning back to her duties as waitress.

**Back at the hot spring**

"What do you mean we have the same mission?" Millianna asked, not believing her ears. She and Gajeel had ended up with the same mission. How is that possible? She had already sent the message to the cold man so he would be aware of her arrival. So how did it ended up like this?

"It's like I said! It seems you both answered my mission." The old man explained. "But who are going to do it?"

"That's clearly us! We came first!" Gajeel said.

"Like hell it is! I was the one answering the mission, so if someone is doing this mission, it's me!" Millianna said determent.

"Calm down. I'll sure we can fix this. Just let me think a minute." The old man said. Neither Gajeel, Pantherlily nor Millianna said anything while the old man thought out a solution. First five minutes pasted, then ten, ending with fifteen minutes. "I have the solution!"

"Then let us hear it old man!" Gajeel said.

"You can do the mission together and split the reward." The old man said.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"IT TOOK YOU FIFTEEN MINUTE TO FIGURE THAT OUT?" Millianna shouted, amazed by how slow the old man really was.

"Yeah! What gives old man? And like hell I'll split MY reward with the cat lady! Aren't gonna happened! I'm not satisfied with 50.000 Jewels!"

"Same here! I have traveled to far too only leave with only 50.000!" Millianna said.

"I see. What if I increase the reward with 50.000 Jewels more? Then you both get 75.000 and a night at the hot spring!" The old man offered them. The three of them thought about it for a minute, and then said.

"Fine, we'll take it!" Gajeel said.

"Yeah, me too!" Millianna agreed.

"Then that problem is solved! Now off you young lads go and kick some dark guild ass!" The old man said, leading them out the door.

"You can count on that, old man!" Gajeel said as he walked out of the door.

"We'll be back before you know it!" Millianna said, giving the old man a thumb up.

"Good! I'll be here waiting for your return! Bye and Godspeed!" He said, waving them off as the disappeared further into town, toward where White Raven was located.

**So? What do ya think? Leave a comment and let me know!**


End file.
